Refleksi Tiga Janji
by Azureila
Summary: Tiga janji yang berbeda bunyi. Satu perasaan yang menjadi landasan tindakan. "Untukmu, aku mampu." OT3.


**Refleksi Tiga Janji**

**Disclaimer**: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto adalah properti **Enokido Yoji**, **Igarashi Takuya**, studio **BONES** dan **ANIPLEX**.

**Summary**: Tiga janji yang berbeda bunyi. Satu perasaan yang menjadi landasan tindakan. "Untukmu, aku mampu." OT3.

**Warning**: _Spoiler_ sampai episode 19. Disarankan membaca porsi fic yang di-italic dengan _character song_ para _Miko_ untuk memperkaya suasana :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kesadaran bersiaga**

**Menantikan cerita**

**Merindukan utopia**

**Mengabadikan realita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Zaman dahulu kala, ketika dunia masih muda, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan adidaya. Di tengah-tengah samudra biru kerajaan itu berada. Rakyatnya hidup dengan tentram, buta terhadap rahasia kuno yang melingkupi tempat tinggal mereka._

_Raja dan ratu yang berkuasa memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Dia diagung-agungkan sebagai pangeran yang akan mengantarkan kerajaan itu ke puncak kejayaannya._

_Di tahun yang sama dengan kelahiran sang pengemban harapan, empat orang Miko turut terlahir. Bukan dari keluarga kerajaan mereka berasal, namun mereka akan selalu ada. Tak pernah jauh. Selalu dekat. Dalam banyak cara, kehidupan mereka akan bertaut dengan hidup pangeran. Dalam banyak arti, eksistensi mereka mustahil dipungkiri, bagai bulan yang setia membayangi rotasi Bumi._

_Tahun demi tahun berlalu._

_Keempat Miko tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang manis. Dua dari mereka bertempat tinggal di sekitar istana. Suara mereka yang merdu membuat pangeran terpana._

_Pangeran menjatuhkan pedangnya, menimbulkan dentingan nyaring di ruang latihan. Sejenak dia diam mendengarkan, kemudian bergegas mengambil keputusan. _

_Dia berlari menemui kedua gadis penyanyi, meminta mereka menyanyikan satu lagu lagi._

_Semenjak itu ketiganya bersahabat. Pangeran yang tampan, bermata teduh dengan kulit seputih pualam yang menawan, kini mengambil inisiatif berkawan. Hal itu membuat keluarganya begitu gembira. Pangeran tak lagi larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Pangeran mulai membuka diri. _

_Perubahan krusial ini tak luput dari pengawasan pihak istana. Tidaklah sulit mengenali kedua gadis kecil itu, mengingat penampilan keduanya memiliki ciri-ciri tersendiri._

_Seorang di antaranya berambut gelap, tenang dan elegan, suara lembutnya hanyut membuai. Seorang lagi berambut emas, brilian dan ceria, suara jernihnya melagukan sayap-sayap harapan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wako dan Keito melantunkan satu nada terakhir dengan keselarasan yang mengagumkan. Penampilan hari itu dengan mereka sudahi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Penonton satu-satunya, Sugata, bertepuk tangan. Dia tertawa kecil menyaksikan tingkah dua teman sepermainannya yang lincah dan menggemaskan.

Tak ada siapapun selain mereka bertiga di rumah keluarga Shindo. Panggung kedua gadis kecil itu bukanlah pentas akbar layaknya konser seorang idola. Benda yang tergenggam di tangan bukanlah mikrofon sungguhan, melainkan sendok dapur yang dipinjam dari lemari penyimpanan peralatan masak. Alih-alih lautan manusia, hanya sepasang bola mata keemasan yang ada di sana, memperhatikan aksi keduanya dari awal hingga akhir.

Tetapi tidak mengapa. Setiap kali Sugata menyaksikan penampilan mereka, Wako dan Keito merasa telah memiliki perhatian massa, karena anak laki-laki itu tak segan-segan menghujani mereka dengan pujian maupun penghargaan.

Ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Ketiganya bahagia.

Menjalani masa kanak-kanak ketika konflik dan konspirasi belum menampakkan wujudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Di ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, hidup pangeran sontak berubah. Raja dan ratu melibatkannya dalam pembicaraan yang kemudian memporak-porandakan pandangannya tentang kebebasan._

"_Kau telah ditandai," mereka berkata padanya, "ditandai sebagai pembawa kekuatan terbesar yang dalam sekejap bisa menghancurkan dunia hingga habis tak bersisa. Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu melalang buana, seperti yang selama ini kau impikan. Anakku, kau harus tetap berada di sini, menanggung takdir sebagai pewaris takhta yang selamanya terpenjara."_

_Pangeran putus asa. Berhari-hari dia mengurung diri, tak sudi bertemu siapapun juga, termasuk kedua sahabatnya. _

_Pada suatu senja, si gadis kecil berambut emas muncul di bawah jendela kamarnya. Demi pangeran, dia membuka suara, menembangkan melodi pelipur lara._

_Pangeran tertegun. Dia membuka jendela kamar, melompat turun, lalu dalam sekejap sudah berhadapan dengan gadis kecil itu._

_Dengan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, gadis kecil itu menatapnya penuh kasih, kemudian menangkup kedua tangan pangeran yang gemetar dengan jemarinya yang hangat. "Aku ada di sini. Kau tak menghadapi cobaan ini sendiri."_

_Gadis kecil itu lalu mengutarakan satu fakta. Ternyata dia adalah salah seorang dari empat Miko yang selama ini identitasnya dirahasiakan. Memikul beban yang tak kalah menyiksa, keempat Miko rupanya berbagi takdir yang sama dengan pangeran yang telah ditandai. _

"_Tersenyumlah, kita akan menghadapinya bersama," hibur si gadis kecil sambil mengusap pipi pangeran yang perlahan-lahan mulai dialiri air mata._

_Hari itu, gadis kecil berambut emas itu berjanji. Dia akan terus bernyanyi agar pangeran tak merasa sepi._

_Pangeran sangat tersentuh oleh devosi sahabatnya. Dia balas berikrar, "Kau rela mendampingi. Dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, kau akan kulindungi."_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sugata menimang-nimang kalung manik-manik yang diberikan Wako tiga tahun lalu. Di ruang latihan tak ada sumber penerangan apapun selain sinar rembulan.

Dia duduk sendirian di lantai kayu yang membiaskan sinar keperakan sang pelita kegelapan. Suara tiada, asa pun tiada. Hanya ada Sugata di sana, untuk kesekian kalinya mencerna dengan seksama setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir kedua orangtuanya. Karam sudah cita-citanya untuk mengakhiri takdir sebagai burung di dalam sangkar. Statusnya sebagai _driver_ Samekh, _Cybody_ terkuat yang pernah ada, memerangkap keberadaannya dalam kukungan tanpa kunci pembuka.

Di hatinya mulai terbit kebencian yang amat sangat; pada adat-istiadat yang terlampau mengikat, pada orangtua yang bahkan tak berupaya membebaskan dirinya, juga pada kekuatan yang terpendam namun berisiko membuat nyawanya padam. Ketidakberdayaan kian merajai. Pulau ini merupakan penjara yang mustahil diruntuhkan. Bahkan Jaguar dan Tiger harus mampu membunuhnya tanpa ragu bila ia mencoba meloloskan diri. Semua manusia yang dikenalnya adalah aktor murahan, menyembunyikan intensi mereka di balik topeng bernama kewajiban. Sungguh dia membenci dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga ini. Mulai saat ini dia harus bertahan seorang diri. Tak seorang pun patut dipercayai, kecuali...

**Wako**.

Agemaki Wako, sahabatnya sejak kecil, lugas dan apa adanya, satu-satunya orang yang masih setia di sisinya bahkan setelah rahasia besar ini digelar. Gadis yang terjebak bersamanya dalam pertunangan tanpa persetujuan. Gadis tegar yang menyanggupi tugasnya sebagai _Minami no Miko_ meskipun itu berarti mengakhiri mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Gadis yang—_walaupun tidak secara sempurna_—mampu membaca hatinya dan memahami kesendiriannya. Gadis yang tetap ada di sana setelah Keito perlahan-lahan menjauh. Gadis yang seringkali mengajaknya berjalan-jalan menikmati keindahan pantai dan luasnya langit malam yang membentang. Gadis yang amat disayanginya.

Dikuasai tekad baru yang mengalir di dalam nadinya, Sugata mengangkat pisau yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya. Digenggamnya gagang pisau sedemikian rupa sehingga bilahnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Bilah berkilauan itu memantulkan sorot sepasang mata yang membara.

"Aku akan melindunginya. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia terluka."

Dengan mantap, Sugata menghunjamkan pisau tersebut ke sarungnya.

Setelah itu, Sugata meletakkan kalung pemberian Wako ke hamparan kain yang melapisi dasar kotak kayu yang terletak di hadapannya. Dia memandangnya selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan, seakan tengah mengenang sesuatu yang tak mungkin kembali, kemudian menutup kotak kayu itu. Kepingan masa kanak-kanak yang bahagia akan senantiasa tersimpan di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Musim berganti, tahun bergulir. Sepasang sahabat itu secara natural beranjak dewasa. _

_Rupa pangeran semakin elok seiring bertambahnya usia. Si gadis kecil berambut emas sendiri tumbuh menjadi perempuan muda yang paras maupun tingkah lakunya senantiasa menyejukkan mata. _

_Untuk menjaga agar pangeran tidak melupakan keterikatannya dengan kerajaan dan takdir yang dipikulnya, Raja dan ratu menunangkan si gadis berambut emas dengannya. Orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui konteks hubungan mereka terlanjur menyangka bahwa keduanya dilanda asmara, padahal tidak demikian adanya._

"_Suatu hari, kau akan pergi, menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."_

_Mendadak, debur ombak yang menghempas karang terdengar begitu bisu. Kata-kata pangeran sontak membuat gadis muda itu terpaku. Dia menatap pangeran dalam-dalam, menghela nafas satu-satu. "Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" _

_Pangeran meraih kedua tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau berhak bahagia," tutur pangeran lembut kepada tunangannya._

"_Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mungkin membuat perubahan itu," sergah lawan bicaranya dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Kemudian, dia menambahkan, sayup-sayup, lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai bisikan, "Yang aku tahu hanya satu. Tempatku adalah di sisimu."_

_Di malam musim semi yang terang berbintang itulah, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. _

_Seorang ksatria yang gagah berani terdampar, terbawa ombak yang menampar-nampar, nyaris mati jika bukan karena si gadis berambut emas yang memberinya nafas buatan agar segera sadar. _

_Pangeran dan tunangannya kemudian merawat si ksatria muda hingga tenaganya pulih. Peristiwa yang tak terduga itu lambat laun mengubah duo menjadi trio. Angka __**dua**__ sirna, berganti __**tiga**__ yang lebih berdaya._

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Sugata-_kun_, Takuto-_kun_, ayo cepat! Sepuluh menit lagi bisnya berangkat!" seru Wako ceria kepada dua sahabatnya yang masih bercakap-cakap selagi berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan klub drama.

Sugata dan Takuto menggangguk, lalu bergegas menyusul Wako menuruni tangga.

Lembayung senja membayangi langkah ketiga remaja itu, sementara angin memanjakan hidung mereka dengan aroma samudra yang begitu familiar.

Ketiganya berlari, larut dalam masa muda yang penuh energi, melajukan kaki di tengah hangatnya cahaya terakhir mentari.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Ksatria muda itu datang bukan tanpa tujuan. Di balik senyumnya yang cerah dan tawanya yang lepas, dia ternyata mengemban suatu misi yang mulia dengan taruhan nyawa._

"_Aku akan menghancurkan peradaban rahasia di kerajaan ini, serta menghentikan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Dengan begitu, __**dia**__ bisa menjadi gadis yang merdeka," ucapnya penuh keyakinan kepada pangeran._

_Tekad tulus sang ksatria sungguh menggugah sanubari pangeran. "Jika memang itulah yang kau inginkan, __**aku**__ akan memberimu jalan."_

_Ksatria berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh syukur. Di hadapan pangeran dia berlutut, menundukkan kepala dengan takzim. "Kuserahkan diriku ke dalam bimbingan__**mu**__, Pangeranku."_

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Terengah-engah, Takuto bersusah-payah memfokuskan pandangan. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Dengan banyaknya tugas sekolah yang harus diselesaikan, latihan drama yang rutin dilakukan, serta menghadapi serangan _Glittering Crux_ yang datang secara dadakan, bukan hal yang aneh bukan bila dia memohon keringanan?

"Hei, Sugata, ayo kita sudahi saja. Aku letih sekali," pinta remaja berambut merah kepada lawan tandingnya yang berada di sisi lain ruangan.

"Cukup kalahkan aku sekali, lalu kita berhenti," balas remaja berambut biru itu dengan tenang. Pedang kayu tergenggam kokoh di genggamannya. Satu-dua butir peluh mengalir turun dari dahinya, namun nafasnya masih cukup stabil. Matanya yang tajam tak lepas memandang Takuto. "Dalam pertarungan, tak ada kata menyerah sebelum berhasil menumbangkan lawan."

"Ini kan cuma latihan," Takuto memprotes, berusaha menabahkan hati. Dia mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Sugata masih berada di posisi semula, tegak berdiri, tak lelah menantangnya untuk menang. Maka Takuto pun mengerahkan energi untuk berlari, nafasnya menderu, tekadnya menggebu-gebu.

"AYO, SUGATA...!"

Raungan Takuto cukup baginya untuk mulai berlaga kembali. Penuh otoritas, Sugata membalas tegas, "MAJU, TAKUTO!"

Untuk kesekian kali, galaksi menaungi pertarungan kekuatan antar lelaki.

Tiga pedang kayu sekali lagi beradu.

Di akhir pertandingan, Sugata berhasil mempertahankan posisi nomor satu.

Takuto menghempaskan diri ke lantai, setengah mati menghimpun udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Seluruh tubuhnya menjerit. Sendi-sendinya berderit. Tulang-belulang turut mengerang. Dia lelah luar biasa. Kedua matanya terpejam, berat, ingin segera menutup selama beberapa jam.

Sugata duduk di sebelahnya, menyeka peluhnya yang bercucuran. "Kau berkembang pesat dalam latihan kali ini. Sesi latihan yang intens terbukti ampuh untuk meningkatkan performamu," Sugata mengevaluasi dengan nada analitis. "Tidak buruk untuk ukuran _**tukang numpang**_," sindirnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Takuto membuka mata, kemudian buru-buru menyilangkan lengannya di depan wajah untuk memblokir cahaya lampu. "Terserahmu sajalah, _**tuan tanah**_," balasnya lemah. Dia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti _aku ingin tidur di sini saja_.

"Apa kau lupa rencana kita besok?" tegur Sugata. "Persiapan sudah matang. Kita tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa."

Takuto duduk tegak. "Ah... benar juga. Ya, kita akan menjadikan besok sebagai hari terindah baginya!" tandasnya optimis.

Sahabat sekaligus mentornya tersenyum. Dia bangkit. "Kalau begitu, jangan manja," Sugata mengingatkan, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Takuto yang segera menyambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_Abdi abadi, begitulah kedudukannya di kerajaan ini. _

_Diharuskan mengubur semua mimpi, diharapkan seterusnya memberi. Tak ada ruang bagi keinginan pribadi. _

_Sering gadis itu membatin, akankah keadaannya berbeda jika saja dia bukan salah satu dari Yang Terpilih? Akankah orang lain ikhlas menjalani semua ini sepertinya yang telah berdamai dengan diri sendiri? Walaupun eksistensi ini diselimuti ironi, tetapi dia pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia telah mendapatkan hal terpenting yang didambakan oleh semua insan: kebebasan untuk mencintai dan dicintai._

_Itulah anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya. Selama hatinya masih sanggup merasa, selama jiwanya masih mampu menjaga asa, dia akan bertahan. Sumber kekuatan tak terpatahkan itu tak lain adalah dua sosok teristimewa: sang pangeran dan sang kstaria. Merekalah dua bintang yang setia bertakhta di langit malamnya._

_Dia seorang Miko yang terbelenggu, namun tak sedikitpun semangat hidupnya layu. _

_Layaknya bunga yang senantiasa meyakini eksistensi sang surya, gadis itu memilih untuk tetap memercayai asa yang ada._

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sejak dulu, pantai merupakan lokasi yang menyimpan banyak kenangan.

Hamparan pasir putih membentang sejauh mata memandang. Nyiur meliuk-liuk, terbuai oleh angin yang lembut memeluk. Burung-burung camar merentangkan sayap, memanuverkan tubuh dengan anggun di udara. Di batas daratan, hempasan ombak datang dan pergi. Serbuan buih putih mendesis, menghapus jejak-jejak kaki dengan sapuannya yang tipis. Awan-awan berarak menaungi, tetapi masih membiarkan berkas-berkas sinar menghampiri bumi. Di kejauhan, birunya laut terpantul di kedua mata, menggoda hati para petualang untuk mengarungi pesonanya.

Banyak yang dari penduduk pulau yang berlayar ke daratan utama. Sebagian dari mereka kembali di waktu-waktu tertentu, sebagian lagi terlanjur terpikat pada luasnya dunia, enggan pulang dan memilih menetap di kediaman baru mereka. Namun, tak sekalipun pantai ini meratap kehilangan. Pada dasarnya, setiap butir pasir, setiap helaan angin, dan setiap percik air telah melekat di kulit para penduduk pulau. Pantai ini telah menyentuh, memilih, dan menandai setiap jiwa yang terlahir di pulau ini, baik mereka yang hidup di masa kini maupun mereka yang bernafas di masa lampau.

Di pantai yang pemurah inilah, Agemaki Wako dan Shindo Sugata menemukan Tsunashi Takuto.

Baru enam bulan lamanya semenjak Takuto mendobrak pintu, kemudian masuk ke kehidupan mereka secara leluasa. Baru enam bulan sejak mereka bertiga menjalani drama masa muda sebagai siswa-siswi kelas satu SMA. Baru enam bulan belakangan remaja tangkas berambut merah itu menjadi sosok ketiga yang membangkitkan rasa sayang.

Belum terlalu lama dibandingkan hubungan persahabatan yang dibina Sugata bersama Wako. Belumlah sebanding dengan ikatan seumur hidup yang tertempa oleh persamaan nasib dan proksimitas.

Tetap saja, entah dengan cara apa, Takuto mampu melebur di antara keduanya tanpa banyak usaha. Beribu tanya tertimbun di benak Sugata, dan kendati dia tidak mengutarakannya, Takuto mengerti. Mengerti kehati-hatian, keraguan, keingintahuan, dan yang terutama—**harapan**—yang terbias di kedua mata Sugata. Mengerti keinginan Wako untuk bebas mengejar impian tanpa harus meninggalkan tunangannya sendirian. Mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu diantara Sugata dan Wako yang tidak bisa diusik, namun di saat yang bersamaan tak ragu mendorong mereka untuk lebih memahami satu sama lain; mengingat tabiat Sugata yang suka berahasia, sedangkan Wako lebih banyak menduga-duga dibanding langsung bertanya.

Kini lihatlah mereka, tak lagi berdua saja.

Di Minggu siang yang hangat, ketiga remaja itu berjalan berdampingan. Satu entitas kohesif yang tak terpisahkan.

Banyak tempat yang telah mereka datangi hari ini. Semuanya bermula dari perayaan ulang tahun sederhana di rumah Sugata. Wako sangat antusias menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya memasakkan hidangan spesial untuknya. Di luar dugaan, dia juga mendapatkan dua hadiah yang begitu berharga: sebuah jam saku dari Takuto dan sebilah pisau pelindung dari Sugata. Wako tahu mereka selalu membawa benda-benda itu kemana pun juga, karena itulah dia tak mampu menahan kebahagiaannya. Didekapnya hadiah-hadiah itu dengan hati-hati. Kebahagiaannya tak tertandingi.

Bertekad menghabiskan sisa hari dengan bersenang-senang, Takuto mengusulkan mereka berjalan-jalan ke kota.

Jejak pertama petualangan diabadikan dengan berfoto bersama. Wako dengan mudahnya menyeret kedua _driver_ tangguh itu ke salah satu boks dengan _template_ foto yang paling meriah. Di akhir sesi, dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Sugata dan Takuto. Ketiganya tersenyum lepas di depan kamera.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah bioskop yang terletak persis di tengah kota. Duduk berderet di bangku penonton di tengah ruangan, ketiganya menyaksikan film dengan atentif. Saking tergugahnya oleh akhir yang dramatis, Wako dan Takuto sampai berlinang-linang air mata, sementara Sugata menatap keduanya dengan heran.

Tuntas dengan melodrama, tiba saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sembari menyegarkan tenggorokan. Maka Wako _**lagi-lagi**_ menyeret Sugata dan Takuto ke café Tamaya yang berada tak jauh dari bioskop. Mengelilingi satu meja bundar, menghadapi segelas minuman dengan sedotan yang berlainan, mereka berbagi keceriaan.

"Kalian hendak kemana lagi?" tanya Wako setelah minuman mereka tandas.

"Wako yang tentukan, kami akan mengikuti," jawab Takuto ringan.

"Benar, hari ini kau adalah _**bos**_nya," Sugata menambahkan.

Wako menggembungkan pipinya yang agak merona. "Hentikan~" lenguhnya, mendorong bahu Sugata.

Takuto tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Langit cerah hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke berjalan-jalan ke pantai?"

"Ide bagus," Wako menyetujui usulan itu. Dia berdiri. "Nah, ayo _**Tuan-Tuan**_, apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Ikuti aku."

Takuto dan Sugata terkekeh. "Sesuai permintaanmu, _**Nona**_," balas mereka serempak.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Wako melambatkan langkahnya ketika mereka tiba di pantai.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sugata dan Takuto terus berjalan, sedang tenggelam dalam lautan renungan. Mereka tidak menyadari absennya langkah kaki lincah Wako.

"Syukurlah, Wako senang," kata Takuto dengan senyum lembut. Sepasang matanya yang biasanya bersinar cemerlang kini tampak begitu teduh.

Sugata mencuri pandang, puas menemukan ketulusan terpancar di wajah sahabatnya. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Takuto ingin tahu.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Angin mulai mengajak rambut emasnya berdansa. Alih-alih merapikannya dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya, Wako membiarkan rambutnya dimanja aliran udara begitu saja.

Helai demi helai melambai, membuka dan menutup dengan luwes, berderai-derai bagai tirai.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"**Kau **membuat**nya **bahagia," balas Sugata apa adanya.

Takuto meninju bahunya, pelan. "Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sugata."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Mereka berdua…" gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang, "akan terus berada di sisiku, kan?"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Takuto berkata, "Sudah pantaskah aku berada di sini?"

_**Apakah aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindunginya?**_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Tepat ketika dia akan melangkah lagi, Wako merasakan gesekan asing namun menentramkan di saku roknya.

Sebuah jam saku dan sebilah pisau pelindung.

Terhimpun dua perasaan yang saling mengikat di sana: kesetiaan dan pengabdian.

Sudut-sudut mata Wako menghangat.

"Hanya ikatan inilah yang tidak boleh hilang. Aku pasti akan menjaga keduanya."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"**Kau** bersama**ku**, bukan?" Sugata meneguhkan. Sederhana. Afirmatif.

"Ah," timpal Takuto renyah. Keraguannya musnah. "Ya, kau benar."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Wako berlari dan berlari, melepaskan diri dari semua ketidakpastian yang membebani.

"Takuto-_kun_! Sugata-_kun_!"

Melesat cepat.

Melebur dalam **dua nyala**.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Tak seorang pun manusia tahu, akankah kisah hidupnya berakhir bahagia.

Tak terkecuali Sugata.

Segigih apapun dia bergulat dengan hipotesa, pada akhirnya masa depan tetaplah sesuatu yang tak mampu diraba. Dia hanyalah manusia. Manusia hanya mampu memprediksi, hanya sanggup menduga-duga.

Dahulu, dia tak melihat konklusi apapun selain rasa bahagia yang maya. Mudah hancur, mudah pula terkubur derita. Sesekali, ketakutan terbesar itu masih mengguncang kestabilan emosinya, namun Sugata mencoba bertahan. Bukankah jika dia terlebih dahulu menyerah, dia akan berakhir sebagai pecundang yang malang? Kekalahan fatal bukanlah tujuan hidup seorang Shindo Sugata.

Situasi yang kini dijalaninya masih belum berupa kemenangan yang mutlak. Dia masih harus menghabiskan hari demi hari di pulau ini. Dia masih diam-diam diawasi. Dia masih saja terpasung di daratan, belum mampu membubung bebas di angkasa.

Tetapi harapan akan selalu ada. Harapan akan menampakkan wujudnya ketika manusia sungguh-sungguh berusaha. Di lubuk hati, Sugata tahu, penderitaan tidaklah konstan. Masih ada waktu untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan. Ketabahan akan menghasilkan penyelesaian. Hidup yang menyimpan berbagai ketidakpastian, pada waktunya akan menyuguhkan berjuta keajaiban.

Demi kedamaian yang menunggu di masa depan, dia akan mencoba untuk lebih memercayai hati nurani. Dia akan mencoba untuk lebih jujur terhadap diri sendiri. Dia akan mencoba untuk lebih ekspresif, lebih giat meyakinkan orang-orang terdekatnya betapa mereka begitu dicintai.

Spontan, Sugata mengajukan satu permohonan. "Wako, bernyanyilah untuk kami."

Takuto mengangguk. "Kami menanti," dia turut menyemangati.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Wako menyanggupi.

Jari-jarinya yang mengembara menemukan jalan ke rangkaian jemari Takuto dan Sugata yang menyuguhkan peraduan.

Menghimpun daya, menghela udara.

Sepenuh jiwa menyandingkan kata dengan nada.

Menyala-nyala, hatinya bercahaya dimerdekakan cinta.

Mengumandangkan asa yang bersuara kepada seluruh alam semesta.

**.**

**.**

**Aksi mencipta**

**Manifestasi mimpi**

**Kini dunia **

**Terlahir kembali**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Setelah **Dua Mata** dan **Ekspresi Afeksi**, saya kembali lagi dengan membawa fanfic yang satu ini. Pengerjaannya benar-benar menguras tenaga, tetapi di sisi lain sangat menantang dan menyenangkan! Terinspirasi dari cara penuturan **Sakana-chan** di anime, saya mencoba membuat dua dunia yang saling mengisi. Ada beberapa hal kecil yang saya ubah atau tambahkan sendiri, tetapi pakemnya tetap peristiwa-peristiwa di canon, hehehe… dua baris terakhir saya ambil dari penggalan lirik lagu Wako "ima sekai ga umare kawaru". Semoga terjemahan bebas ini bisa dinikmati, ya.

Rasanya baru kemarin episode perdana Star Driver ditayangkan, tetapi esok anime ini akan berakhir. Bohong kalau tidak sedikitpun terlintas rasa kehilangan. Saya bahkan akan kangen waktu-waktu galau setiap menunggu episode terbaru yang berlangsung selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tetapi sebagai penonton yang setia menanti, kita hanya bisa berdoa, bukan? Mari berdoa bagi akhir yang bahagia, terutama untuk trio Sugata-Wako-Takuto! :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Saya akan sangat menghargai pembaca yang mau meninggalkan jejak-jejak komentar via **review**. Kritik, saran, dan segala bentuk tanggapan yang positif akan disambut dengan tangan terbuka. :)

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan. KIRABOSHI! XD

**~Azureila**


End file.
